


Two Nights.

by titanicsrising



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanicsrising/pseuds/titanicsrising
Summary: Após uma briga por ciúmes com seu amado Yixing, Junmyeon passa um dia e duas noites longe do mesmo e tendo que lidar com sua carência e saudades.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 6





	1. Primeira Noite.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce/gifts).



> Oh well, eu escrevi isso já faz algum tempo, não revisei pois na verdade é um presente para a minha amiga Joyce, mas enfim resolvi postar aqui também para ver como funciona, espero que se divirtam lendo.

A luz da lua entrava pela fresta da cortina, eu estava sentado no sofá usando apenas uma camisa de botões e encarando o celular a minha frente sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

Sem mensagens, sem ligações.

O silêncio da casa era ensurdecedor, eu havia brigado com ele e agora estava me lamentando pois o mesmo havia simplesmente saído pela porta e me deixado, meus dedos formigavam de nervoso, o barulho de carros do lado de fora da minha casa eram a esperança de vê-lo passar pela porta e dizer que tudo estava bem e ele ainda me amava.

Eu deveria ligar para ele e mostrar que me importo.

Minhas mãos seguiram automaticamente para o telefone, mas rapidamente me impedi, isso o deixaria mais furioso.

Ele gritou comigo dizendo que eu era um louco ciumento, aquilo me cortou o coração, mas talvez ele esteja certo. Talvez eu seja mesmo um louco ciumento, mas naquele momento eu só podia imaginá-lo sozinho no escritório beijando outra pessoa que não fosse eu.

_ Eu sempre estrago tudo - sussurrei pegando o celular.

Havia a pequena esperança que uma mensagem dele estivesse lá apenas o celular não avisou.

A tela se acendeu e… ainda sem mensagens.

_ Que droga Yixing você vai me matar.

Joguei o celular de volta na mesa e voltei a sentar cruzando os braços, me sentia como uma criança birrenta que perdeu seu brinquedo mais precioso.

Talvez pedir desculpas fosse a resposta, mas o sentimento de que no fim das contas eu estragaria tudo tomava conta de mim, não queria perdê-lo.

A esse ponto eu comecei a andar pela casa como uma maldita assombração, a ansiedade tomou conta de cada célula do meu corpo, meu coração batia forte pelos motivos errados, deveria estar acelerado pelos beijos e toques do Yixing, mas estavam assim porque ansiavam pelos mesmos.

Me sentei na mesa encarando o balcão.

O casaco dele ainda estava lá, deve ter saído tão apressado que acabou esquecendo-o.

Levantei-me da mesa e peguei o tecido em minhas mãos, apertei a roupa contra meu corpo, ainda tinha seu cheiro, as batidas do meu coração começaram a desacelerar, me sentei no chão em posição fetal ainda apertando o casaco contra o meu corpo.

Não era a mesma coisa, não emanava o calor agradável que seu dono emanava, tinha o cheiro de sua pele, mas não era macio, nem seda é tão macia como sua pele.

Vesti o casaco e me deitei no chão olhando para o teto.

Esperava dormir…

Eu não consigo dormir.

O celular tocou, me levantei rapidamente do chão e corri em direção ao mesmo, estava tão nervoso que acabei o derrubando no chão e fazendo uma rachadura aparecer na tela, o pequeno fio cortava o nome "Baekhyun" no meio, suspirei desanimado.

Apenas deslizei o telefone vermelho para a esquerda e desliguei o aparelho.

Eu estava prestes a encarar a noite mais longa da minha vida.


	2. O Dia.

Pude ver a luz entrar pela fresta da cortina preencher a sala da minha casa gradativamente, eu não havia pregado os olhos nem por um mísero segundo, a noite anterior foi uma tortura, eu estava paranóico e fiquei esperando o maldito barulho de sua BMW roncar e ouvi-lo batendo na porta, nada disso aconteceu e cada vez mais minhas esperanças estavam se esvaindo.

Talvez você ache que eu estou exagerando e que Xing só está esfriando a cabeça, mas isso nunca aconteceu, ele nunca gritou comigo, sempre nos resolvemos com conversas civilizadas e então ele estava me abraçando e pedindo para eu me acalmar, eu o acusei de ser adúltero, talvez eu tenha passado dos limites mesmo, talvez ele só estivesse terminando seus trabalhos e o secretário sequer deve ter pisado em seu escritório, talvez eu seja um louco ciumento mesmo e deva começar a me controlar.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho irritante do despertador tocando no meu quarto no andar de cima, este é o meu lembrete diário que devo me arrumar para o trabalho, eu tinha duas horas para estar pronto, juntei todo o resto de forças que eu tinha e segui para o andar de cima, passei pela cama que estava intacta indo direto para o banheiro, Xing havia deixado sua aliança sob a pia, olhar para aquele pedaço de metal prateado me deu calafrios, eu temia que ele não a quisesse mais.

Sacudi a cabeça para retomar meus sentidos e retirei as peças de roupa que me cobriam para então entrar debaixo do chuveiro, a água que batia lentamente contra minha pele me causava uma sensação gostosa, banhos são rituais sagrados, eu sentia paz debaixo d'água, meus olhos estavam começando a pesar, droga.

Levantei-me rapidamente do chão do banheiro e mudei a temperatura da água para frio, eu não podia dormir agora, já havia coisas ruins o suficiente em minha lista de catástrofes do ano, não preciso adicionar "desempregado" debaixo de "arruinei meu relacionamento".

Sai do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e o casaco de Yixing em mãos, eu não o largaria agora.

Vesti uma calça jeans azul acompanhada de uma camisa branca, arrumei o cabelo e fiz o possível para esconder as olheiras em meus olhos, vesti o casaco e desci as escadas com meu carregador em mãos.

Não havia café da manhã na mesa, meu celular estava sem carga alguma, Yixing preparava o café da manhã antes de sair, ele colocava meu celular para carregar antes de dormir, Xing me mimava demais, ele dizia que esse era seu trabalho.

Me desperto do meu pequeno devaneio e continuo descendo as escadas em direção a saída, se eu parasse para preparar café agora estaria atrasado para o trabalho.

Entro no carro dando partida e uma chuva leve começa a bater contra o vidro do veículo, estava tudo fluindo e seguindo calmo, mas claro que isso não duraria muito, sou obrigado a frear o carro quase que abruptamente quando dou de cara com fileiras infinitas de automóveis parados, a chuva começou a ficar mais forte e meus ouvidos foram surpreendidos, de uma forma ruim diga-se de passagem, por buzinas de carros sendo furiosamente pressionadas, um acidente parou completamente o trânsito e não dava indícios que normalizaria tão cedo. 

Tentei ligar meu celular para avisar alguém que minha situação nada favorável me obrigaria a me atrasar por pelo menos uma hora, mas meu celular estava morto.

_ Muito dinheiro gasto para ter uma bateria de merda, talvez eu devesse mesmo ter ouvido o Xing e comprado o mais barato.

Joguei o celular no banco do passageiro e suspirei de forma pesada esfregando as mãos no rosto de forma até violenta, eu queria que tudo fosse um maldito pesadelo.

Respirei fundo e encarei o lado de fora do carro pensando se valeria a pena sair no meio da chuva forte, talvez eu apenas não tivesse opção no momento.

Embrulhei minha pasta em uma sacola que encontrei no carro pus o celular e o carregador no bolso e abri a porta do carro.

Eu já estava completamente fodido, agora eu seria um fodido encharcado e atrasado para o trabalho, segui o mais rápido que pude, ainda havia mais quatro malditas quadras para andar.

Passei pelas pelos carros parados no trânsito sendo obrigado a ouvir o barulho infernal das buzinas quase me ensurdecerem, tentei abafar o barulho em vão, andei quilômetros e mais quilômetros, minhas pernas chegaram a latejar de dor, até que finalmente estou dentro do prédio.

Chego na entrada da minha sala e encontro Baekhyun, ele estava de braços cruzados próximo a minha mesa.

_ Estive ligando para você como um louco a noite toda - ele vociferou - o dia todo também, imagino que tenha dado de cara com um trânsito infernal.

_ Eu dei de cara sim - aponto para as minhas roupas em estado deplorável.

_ Que droga Junmyeon, você é tão imprudente consigo mesmo - ele anda até mim e começa a apalpar minhas roupas - você está todo encharcado, como o Yixing deixou você sair assim?

Bem…

_ Quer saber? Não importa, eu vou pegar um moletom e um short que guardo no meu carro, você vai vesti-las - ele disse autoritário seguindo para a saída.

_ Mas… - tento retrucar, mas ele levanta o dedo em sinal para que eu me calasse.

_ Você vai vesti-las!

Baekhyun saiu batendo a porta, eu fui irresponsável em sair na chuva mesmo, mas… eu não estou raciocinando tão bem… eu sequer estou bem.

O baixinho estava de volta com as roupas em mãos, o short ficaria curto em mim já que nossa altura era... diferente.

_ Tem certeza que isso é uma roupa apropriada para trabalhar? - questionei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_ Bem, os funcionários não reclamarão da visão, posso garantir a você - ele disse com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

_ Eu estou falando sério, droga!

_ Apenas relaxe, eu falei com o Taemin sobre a situação das suas roupas e ele disse que estava tudo bem você se vestir assim hoje! - ele deixou as roupas em cima da mesa - eu também descobri que temos uma lavanderia no prédio, se quiser secar suas roupas deveria levar lá, fica no terceiro andar.

_ Obrigado, Baekhyun, obrigado mesmo.

_ De nada, idiota, agora se troque, não quero você resfriado - ele piscou o olho e saiu da sala.

Encaro o moletom na cor creme e os shorts jeans, posso imaginar porque ele está com essas roupas no carro, Baekhyun e Sehun costumam sair juntos depois do trabalho, ele dizia que vestir as mesmas roupas de trabalho para ir se divertir é desconfortável, parece que as roupas estão carregadas de estresse e energias negativas.

Ando até a porta torcendo a chave na fechadura, não queria que ninguém entrasse na sala e me pegasse usando apenas uma boxer, começo a me despir deixando as peças molhadas no chão e vestindo as roupas secas e quentinhas de Baekhyun, o short ficou realmente curto, tipo 5 dedos acima do meu joelho, o moletom ficou bom.

Peguei as peças do chão e segui para a lavanderia no terceiro andar, uma simpática senhora recebeu as roupas molhadas e disse que eu deveria voltar lá antes do fim do meu expediente e elas estariam secas.

_ Obrigado, senhora - disse me curvando em sinal de respeito.

_ De nada querido, é o meu trabalho - ela diz balançando as mãos levemente no ar e sorrindo.

Sigo para a porta, mas antes de sair da sala vejo um Taemin apoiado na parede a frente da lavanderia me encarando com um olhar mais analítico que o normal.

_ Vai esperar eu arrancar de você ou vai me contar por conta própria?

_ Taemin, podemos falar disso uma outra hora, eu preciso terminar as planilhas e mandá-las para você ainda hoje - disse levantando as mãos.

_ As planilhas estão com o Sehun, Baekhyun pediu para que ele cuidasse disso porque você parecia desnorteado - ele suspirou - sou seu chefe, mas sou seu amigo antes de tudo, Baekhyun está preocupado com você, Sehun também.

_ Eu sou naturalmente desastrado - tentei sorrir, mas devo ter falhado porque Taemin balançou a cabeça em negação - vamos lá, eu só saí na chuva porque odeio me atrasar e sei que você não pode demonstrar favoritismo, se eu fizer besteiras você tem que me demitir - minha barriga roncou.

Merda.

Taemin acendeu os olhos em surpresa e eu notei que qualquer desculpa que eu desse a partir de agora seriam completamente em vão.

_ Você vai me contar a verdade, mas antes vamos para o refeitório - ele me puxou pelo braço.

Eu estava sendo tratado como uma criança.

Taemin me arrastou até o refeitório e pôs na minha frente um prato com salada e frango grelhado.

_ Coma.

_ Eu-

_ Quer que eu empurre isso goela abaixo? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_ Você e o Baekhyun estão exagerando.

_ Senhor Kim Junmyeon, o senhor aparece no trabalho todo encharcado, não atende o celular, age estranhamente durante todo esse período e não se alimentou antes de sair de casa. Não se considera digno de uma intervenção? - ele estava fazendo aquilo de novo, arqueando as sobrancelhas e agora estava com o queixo apoiado na mão direita.

_ Eu briguei com o Xing.

_ Quando vamos surrar ele em um beco deserto? - ele estalou as mãos - é só marcar, Sehun e eu seguramos o maldito e você o soca bem na barriga - ele dava socos no ar me fazendo rir - estou falando sério.

_ Ele apanharia de graça, eu o provoquei - disse levando o garfo a boca - talvez eu tenha acusando ele de ser infiel.

Taemin abriu a boca algumas vezes então pôs o dedo no queixo como se estivesse pensando.

_ O que foi? - perguntei - não me olhe assim, T.

_ Estou pensando em como surrar você sem machucar.

_ Eu já estou mal o suficiente, não se incomode com isso, a carga de karma caiu sobre as minhas costas bem rapidamente, estou 100% arrependido.

Ele pôs a mão aberta na minha frente e disse - você ainda pode se salvar, ele te deu motivos para acusá-lo, você sabe, marcas de batom, bilhetes, mensagens estranhas.

_ Lay só tem manchas na gola da camisa porque eu as lavo de forma errada e a única pessoa que manda mensagens estranhas para ele é sua mãe pedindo para ele comprar velas cinzas porque elas queimam mais devagar - passo a mão nos cabelos - eu fui um idiota, queria pedir desculpas para ele.

_ Você é um idiota mesmo, por que ainda não pediu?

_ Ele não me atenderia.

_ Você já tentou para saber?

_ Nã-

_ Suficiente! - ele me cortou - suba para a sua sala e escreva o texto mais arrependido que você puder e envie para ele.

_ Lee Taemin!

_ Kim Junmyeon!

_ Eu vou fazer isso, você está duvidando?

_ Sim!

_ Eu vou ser rejeitado.

_ Quando ficou tão pessimista? - ele cruzou os braços.

_ Estou em uma maré de azar bem grande, tenho motivos.

_ Ele não vai saber que está arrependido se você não disser nada.

Cruzo meus braços sobre a mesa e escondo minha cabeça neles, eu estava estressado, com medo, e exausto.

_ Jun?

_ Sim.

_ Está liberado, vá descansar, esfrie a cabeça.

_ Eu não posso voltar para casa nessa chuva - digo com a voz abafada pelos meus braços - prefiro trabalhar, o coitado do Sehun deve estar atolado no meu trabalho, me sinto horrível por isso.

Ouço passos atrás de mim, mas não levanto a cabeça para ver.

_ Pobre Sehun, está desamparado - ouço a voz de Baekhyun na minhas costas.

_ Sim, eu estou exausto, aquele Junmyeon é realmente um monstro - Sehun diz e logo após começa a rir junto com Taemin e Baekhyun.

Sehun se senta do meu lado me abraçando e jogando a cabeça contra a minha.

_ Ei Jun, não seja tão dramático, eu estou bem, suas planilhas estavam muito adiantadas.

Sehun disse.

_ Ainda me sinto culpado.

_ Então se redima comigo, seu monstro sem coração - Sehun volta a fazer graça - SAIDEIRA-SBJ.

_ SBJ? - levanto a cabeça.

_ Sehun, Baekhyun e Junmyeon! - Baekhyun respondeu indignado - você está lerdo hoje.

_ Foi exatamente o que eu disse! - Taemin retrucou.

_ Eu estou deprimido, não quero uma saideira-sjb.

_ SBJ!

_ Que seja.

_ Você deveria ir, sei lá talvez te anime - Taemin disse dando de ombros - eu acompanharia vocês na saideira-sbjt, mas tenho que acordar cedo amanhã para uma reunião.

_ Tem razão temos trabalho amanhã - eu disse para tentar me livrar da saideira-sbj.

_ Vocês não tem - Taemin disse.

_ Temos sim!

_ Folga para os três, tudo fica na minha responsabilidade.

_ WOOHOO! - Baekhyun comemorou com as mãos para o alto.

_ Você vai escravizar os estagiários, Lee Taemin você é maligno! - eu disse.

_ Eles estão sendo pagos para trabalhar - Sehun disse levantando as mãos - eu estou apenas falando.

_ Não seria irônico eu sair para me divertir com vocês sendo que eu briguei com meu noivo?

_ Noivo? - Taemin disse surpreso.

_ Ele me pediu há um mês.

_ Precisamos sair para comemorar isso - Baekhyun disse irônico - e depois para afogar suas mágoas por estar solteiro de novo.

_ Oh vá se foder - mostrei o dedo do meio para o baixinho.

No fim das contas eu fui derrotado, os três iriam me arrastar de qualquer forma para a maldita saideira-sbj, talvez fosse bom mesmo sair com eles, eu esperava ganhar um pouco de coragem.

Voltei para a minha sala e procurei um energético no pequeno frigobar que ficava no canto, eu ainda estava exausto e precisava dormir, porém se eu deitasse agora só acordaria no mês que vem.


	3. Segunda Noite.

O escritório começava a escurecer indicando o fim do expediente, meus olhos estavam vidrados depois de exterminar o estoque de energéticos de Taemin.

Olho para o celular em cima de minha mesa, ele estava apagado, esteve assim o dia todo, mas não porque estava sem bateria, agora o mesmo encontra-se com carga completa, apenas ninguém havia me mandado mensagens, ou ligado… eu segui o conselho de Taemin e tentei enviar uma mensagem para ele, mas ela nem havia sido entregue.

_ Uh… - suspirei passando a mão no rosto - onde você está Zhang Yixing? Está pelo menos pensando em mim?

Levantei da cadeira e desci até o andar da lavanderia para pegar minhas roupas, elas estavam secas, mas prefiro apenas vestir o casaco e deixar as outras peças de lado.

_ OI JUN - Baekhyun abre a porta de forma desnecessariamente escandalosa seguido de Sehun - está pronto?

_ Ugh, eu realmente prefiro ir para casa e não sair para uma saideira - tento mais uma vez fazê-los desistir de mim, porém foi falho.

_ Se você odiar e não se divertir eu pago seu almoço por um mês no restaurante caro - Sehun estende o dedo aguardando uma resposta minha, porém notei sua mão esquerda escondida nas costas.

_ Mostre suas duas mãos, príncipe, você acha que eu sou idiota?

_ Qual é você não confia em mim?

_ Não 

_ Ouch! Ok aqui está, minha mão, tudo transparente, Jun, é uma promessa.

Cruzei meu mindinho com o de Sehun e do nosso lado Baekhyun fazia uma cara de tédio, como se fossemos duas crianças e ele o adulto responsável por nós.

_ Eu espero que o Junmyeon torre todas as suas economias - o baixinho soltou e riu.

_ Ele não seria capaz.

_ Eu estou deprimido, comer é a única coisa que pode me consolar, Sehun.

O maior fez uma careta engraçada e seguiu para fora da sala, Baekhyun fez um sinal para que eu o seguisse então fomos para o estacionamento, mais precisamente para o carro de Sehun.

_ Podemos fazer uma parada para eu pegar o meu carro se der?

_ Claro, Jun - Sehun responde.

Sehun dirigiu as quatro quadras que eu tive que andar pela manhã.

_ Não acredito que você foi tão burro a ponto de andar quatro quadras na chuva apenas para não chegar atrasado - Baekhyun ria com a mão na boca enquanto Sehun fazia o possível para não acompanhá-lo.

_ Riam o quanto quiserem, eu não me importo, Sehun me mande o nome do lugar que vocês estão me arrastando para ir, sim?

_ Não seja tão chato, vamos todos no mesmo carro, eu não vou beber, posso voltar dirigindo - Sehun disse - passamos para deixar seu carro em casa.

_ Okay.

Dirigimos até minha casa onde eu deixei o carro e aproveitei para vestir algo menos... revelador, os shorts de Baekhyun eram muito curtos em mim.

_ Vamos? - disse entrando no carro.

Sehun não respondeu, apenas deu partida e seguiu seu caminho. Baekhyun fazia comentários sobre querer ficar bêbado a ponto de cair no chão e apenas riamos da situação porque ele com toda a certeza vai fazer isso.

_ Chegamos, princesas - Sehun disse - vocês seguem entrando e eu vou estacionar o carro.

_ Não demore, vamos esperar você no bar - Baekhyun me puxou para dentro do pub - preciso contar uma coisa para você.

_ Bom eu sou to…

_ Eu e o Sehun fodemos - ele me cortou subitamente e depois suspirou em alívio - é como se um peso saísse de mim.

_ Oh…

_ Mais de uma vez - suspirou de novo - isso é tão aliviante.

_ Eu-

_ E vamos fazer de novo.

_ Baek...

_ Hoje!

_ HYUN! Eu sinceramente não estou surpreso, para mim tanto faz se vocês fodem ou não, apenas não façam merda um para o outro - disse deixando ele perplexo com a boca aberta e seguindo para o bar.

Baekhyun correu até mim abraçando meu ombro e sorrindo, eu realmente estou feliz por eles, viviam com uma história besta que eram apenas melhores amigos, mas não se desgrudam e Sehun por vezes demonstra ter ciúmes do baixinho.

_ Sehun queria manter segredo porque achou que você fosse surtar, você sabe somos amigos, se algo rolar você fica no meio.

_ Eu não sou um empata foda, vocês são bem grandinhos para saber o que fazem e se algo acontecer espero que tenham maturidade para lidar com isso porque eu não vou escolher lados.

_ Você não precisa, sabemos que vai me escolher.

Revirei os olhos e continuamos seguindo em meio a multidão em direção ao bar.

Baekhyun havia mudado sua personalidade de semi-comportado para louca assim que pisamos no pub, ele bebeu 6 copos de vodka em um piscar de olhos, eu ainda estava no primeiro, Sehun chegou em meio a risos ao ver que o Baekhyun já apresentava sinais muito claros da mais pura embriaguez.

_ Sehun… - ele disse abraçando o mais alto - o Jun disse que não se importa de eu estar quicando no seu pipi todas as noites - os olhos de Sehun se acenderam em susto, o mesmo tapou a boca de Baekhyun e deu um sorriso amarelo.

_ Você não segura sua língua - Baekhyun murmurou coisas indecifráveis porque a mão de Sehun estava em sua boca.

Aquela situação toda não fazia sentido nenhum para mim.

_ Vocês - eu apontei para eles - são dois imbecis.

Baekhyun se livrou da mão de Sehun e veio me abraçar de forma até desajeitada.

_ Eu estou TÃO feliz que você não se importa Jun - ele se afastou para olhar nos meus olhos - eu AMO você cara - ele disse com os olhos marejados e voltando a me abraçar - eu quero que você seja meu padrinho de casamento, não importa se não for com o Sehun!

_ EI EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!

_ Shhhh calado, amor - ele disse pondo o dedo na boca - esse é um momento muito especial entre eu e o Jun por favor não estrague.

_ Corta essa, deixa o Junmyeon - Sehun o puxou abraçando ele por trás, eu apenas sorri, eles combinavam de uma maneira estranha, Baekhyun era o caótico e extravagante e Sehun era uma calmo simplista.

Resolvi deixá-los a sós para aproveitarem o momento deles sozinhos pois percebi que ambos estavam se segurando para não me fazer segurar vela, dei a desculpa que iria ao banheiro, mas apenas procurei um lugar para me sentar e terminar o copo de vodka nas minhas mãos.

Me sentei em um sofá roxo próximo a pista de dança e o segundo bar, havia uma movimentação grande naquele lugar, muitas pessoas indo e vindo, dois homens se sentaram do meu lado e tentaram estabelecer um diálogo, mas eu não queria companhia… quer dizer não queria a companhia deles. Yixing me veio a cabeça, eu havia, por algumas horas, esquecido dele. Olhei no celular na esperança que ele tivesse ao menos visualizado meu pedido de desculpas, mas ainda nada.

Guardei o celular no bolso e passei os olhos pelo primeiro bar, Sehun e Baekhyun trocavam beijos desajeitados, era engraçado, olhei para o segundo bar e nada de interessante parecia acontecer nele, mas algo me chamou atenção.

Algo não, alguém.

Kim Jongim estava sentado no bar tomando algum drink e do seu lado estava Do Kyungsoo também tomando algo, ambos mantinham uma conversa e pareciam preocupados.

Eles eram namorados, mas acima disso, são os melhores amigos do Yixing.

Ele deve estar aqui também.

Jongin encontrou seu olhar com o meu e pude notar um certo espanto no início, mas eventualmente sua expressão se suavizou e ele acenou educadamente para mim, Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, isso era um bom sinal… eles não me odeiam.

Jongin sussurrou algo no ouvido de Kyungsoo que apenas concordou levantando-se do banco e saindo do meu campo de visão, o Kim também levantou-se, mas estava vindo em minha direção.

_ Senhor Kim Junmyeon - ele estendeu a mão e eu a segurei - a quanto tempo - ele se sentou do meu lado.

_ Oi Jongin, faz um tempo mesmo que não nos vemos.

_ Você está lindo, se me permite dizer - ele abriu um sorriso amigável, Jongin é esse tipo de pessoa, ele esbanja simpatia.

_ Eu nem preciso dizer nada sobre você, está sempre tão radiante.

_ Obrigado, você também costuma ser radiante, mas hoje não está - eu suspirei pesado e ele voltou a segurar minha mão - ele está aqui.

_ Eu imaginei que sim - sacudi a cabeça olhando para o chão - obrigado por me avisar, eu acho que vou pegar um táxi, ir para casa… você sabe.

Jongin pareceu confuso e não soltou minha mão, me impedindo de sair dali.

_ Você precisa conversar com ele - ele levantou suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas.

_ Eu mandei mensagens para ele, tentei ligar, ele não responde, está me ignorando a manhã toda, já não sei mais o que fazer.

_ Acalme-se, Junmyeon.

_ Eu não consigo! - voltei a me sentar do seu lado - estou tão frustrado, eu mal consegui dormir a noite cheio de paranóias, estou a beira de um surto, não sei como consertar nada disso, eu sei que fui um imbecil ciumento, mas não sei como fazer ele ver que eu estou arrependido.

_ Posso ver daqui que está arrependido, não chore - ele limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelas minhas bochechas e me abraçou - Xing está muito puto com você, mas ele não está te ignorando, ele tacou o celular na parede porque você não o atendeu a manhã toda.

_ Meu celular estava sem carga pela manhã.

_ Vocês são duas crianças bobas - ele dava leves batidas nas minhas costas para me consolar - Kyungsoo o convenceu a vir para cá porque o humor dele está péssimo, ele grita com o vento - ele riu - Lay não se decide se perdoa você ou fica bravo, ele parece um maldito bipolar.

_ Eu - me desvencilhei do seu abraço - quero falar com ele.

_ Soo foi procurá-lo, já já eles aparecem.

Jongin continuou conversando comigo por um tempo mas minha paz durou poucos minutos, uma aglomeração de pessoas começou a se formar em um local e gritos podiam ser ouvidos.

_ Acho que estão brigando - Jongin comentou.

_ Quem poderia ser o verme que está… - me segurei subitamente quando vejo a figura de Baekhyun rolando no chão aos tapas com outro homem - ai merda! Jongin fique aqui.

_ O que você vai fazer?

_ O baixinho rolando no chão é meu amigo.

Corri empurrando as pessoas da minha frente para tentar alcançar o encrenqueiro e fiquei com a boca no chão quando vi Sehun a alguns metros de distância também rolando no chão aos socos com outro cara.

_ BAEKHYUN PARE AGORA! - gritei na esperança dele se separar do pobre garoto que tinha seus cabelos violentamente puxados pelo baixinho.

_ FALA AGORA SE EU SOU FEIO, GAYZINHO - Baekhyun gritava - EU VOU ARRANHAR TODA ESSA SUA CARA PLASTIFICADA.

Antes que eu pudesse alcançar meu amigo para separá-lo da briga 4 polícias entraram no pub e acabaram com todo o show, corri até um deles.

_ SENHOR, SENHOR - disse para o policial que arrastava Sehun para fora do pub algemado - eles são meus amigos, o que eu posso… fazer? eu não sei.

_ Escuta garoto, eles estão sendo detidos, vão ser levados para a delegacia nas proximidades e só lá poderão te responder o que vão fazer com eles.

O policial pôs Sehun no banco de trás do carro e fechou a porta logo em seguida cantando pneu em direção a delegacia muito provavelmente.

Merda.

Puxei o celular do bolso pesquisando onde ficava a maldita delegacia mais próxima e em seguida chamei o uber indo em direção a mesma.

Chegando na delegacia segui em direção a uma moça com a farda da polícia, ela estava atrás de um computador batendo uma caneta na mesa inquietante.

_ Boa noite, eu estou atrás de Byun Baekhyun e Oh Sehun.

_ Senhor, o horário de visita começa às 7 da manhã e termina às 5 da tarde.

_ Oh não não, ele não são presidiários… ainda, foram detidos por estarem em meio a uma briga.

_ Ah… é o baixinho barulhento e o outro? O delegado está ouvindo os depoimentos, você pode esperar alí - ela apontou para um lugar com várias cadeiras - as vezes ele demora, você pode voltar amanhã.

_ Obrigado, mas vou esperar mesmo.

Me sentei na cadeira de plástico e fiquei olhando para a parede branca, meus olhos começaram a arder e em alguns segundos estavam transbordando, as lágrimas finas desciam pelo meu rosto silenciosamente, meu dia foi de mal a pior, eu estava sozinho em uma delegacia com 3 wons no bolso, peguei o celular no bolso e rolei os contatos para ver alguém para pedir socorro, vi o nome de Taemin e não pensei duas vezes apertando no pequeno telefone na tela do celular.

A primeira tentativa foi falha assim como todas as 4 seguintes, seu celular devia estar no silencioso, Taemin costuma dizer que não gosta de ser incomodado durante o sono.

Pus o aparelho em cima do banco do lado e me forcei a engolir o choro, eu estava sozinho no momento e precisava me sustentar.

Eu fiquei lá sentado esperando alguém sair da sala e me dar notícias dos dois baderneiros, mas já haviam se passado uma hora e ela ainda estava trancada.

A policial que me recebeu, pareceu ficar com pena de mim e me trouxe donuts para eu comer, ela sorriu simpática e disse que eu realmente deveria ir para casa e voltar amanhã, me garantiu que os dois ficariam bem pois foi só uma briga idiota.

Me levantei me curvando e a agradecendo pela sua gentileza, ela sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem, peguei meu celular do lado e vesti o casaco fechando apenas metade do zíper.

Fiquei na frente da delegacia sentado na escada criando coragem para pedir um uber e explicar para ele que eu teria que descer para pegar o dinheiro dentro do apartamento.

É idiota, ninguém acreditaria nisso, vão achar que eu estou tentando dar um golpe.

Suspiro sentindo a briza fria da noite bater contra o meu rosto, eu estava fodido na merda, estava até avaliando dar meu celular de pagamento, eu só quero chegar em casa e chorar até que minhas lágrimas sequem.

_ Está frio, levante-se daí, Junmyeon.

Essa voz…

_ Rápido, você vai ficar resfriado!

_ Eu…

Ele me puxou pela mão antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação, eu estava o seguindo ainda com uma expressão de choque no rosto, sua mão macia e fria devido ao clima noturno, ele estava me guiando direto para sua BMW, eu já estive nela tantas vezes.

_ Yixing.

_ Eu - ele respondeu e abriu a porta do carro - entre.

_ Yixing.

_ Eu - ele apontou para dentro do carro - Jun, entre.

_ Yixi…

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e disse com sua voz suave.

_ Eu estou aqui, Jun está tudo bem entre no carro antes que você fique resfriado.

_ Nós precisamos…

_ Aqui não.

_ Aqui sim! - eu segurei suas mãos e apertei contra o meu peito - eu tenho tantas coisas pra te dizer.

_ Jun está tudo bem, meu amor se acalme, vamos para casa sim? Conversaremos lá, vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu sacudi a cabeça enquanto enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto, entramos no carro em silêncio, ele estava sério e isso me fez engolir em seco e encolher minhas mãos no meu colo.

_ Você não está sorrindo - eu disse baixo.

Ele esticou a boca e soltou um suspiro, parecia irritado.

_ Está bravo comigo?

_ Sim.

_ Imaginei que sim… - abaixei o olhar para minhas mãos no colo - me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas.

_ Não é por isso - as frases dele estavam irritantemente curtas, ele sabe que isso me deixa incomodado.

_ Mas estou me desculpando por isso - aí estava minha irritação.

Ele freou o carro na frente do meu prédio e ficou encarando o volante, estava bem na cara que esse não era o momento de discutirmos, ele estava bêbado, eu alterado, conversar agora só vai piorar tudo.

_ Você não vai abrir as portas? - questionei tentando não usar um tom agressivo.

_ Não.

_ Então vamos ficar aqui a noite toda?

_ Vamos.

Eu estava me irritando e ele continuava com a cara séria e sem me olhar, a droga do volante parecia ser um diamante para ele.

_ Abra a porta, Lay, eu quero sair.

_ Eu não quero que você saia - ele riu amargo negando com a cabeça.

_ Que droga, você está bêbado, não seja um crianção, Zhang Yixing, não quero falar com você nesse estado, abra a porta e nos falaremos amanhã com você sóbrio.

_ Não Junmyeon, não, não - ele estava passando a mão no rosto com violência.

_ Pare você vai se machucar, droga! - segurei as mãos dele e ele me olhou com os olhos vermelhos e brilhando, ele estava prestes a chorar - ora não, chore - eu o puxei para o meu peito e ele começou a soluçar e olhar minha blusa com as lágrimas - pare de chorar, você vai me fazer chorar também.

Yixing passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me apertou afundando mais ainda o rosto no meu peito, eu apenas continuei a passar a mão pelos cabelos dele tentando o acalmar.

Ele estava murmurando coisas que estavam saindo muito abafadas porque ele falava contra o tecido da minha blusa, ficamos assim por um tempo até que ele se acalmou, nos desvencilhamos e ele ainda se recusava a abrir as portas.

_ Abra a porta, está ficando quente aqui, Yixing.

Lay ainda se recusava a me olhar nos olhos, mas pelo menos estava mais calmo, ele sacudiu a cabeça e destravou as portas.

Eu saí do carro ele estava me seguindo, entramos no prédio e ele me seguia a passos curtos e mantendo uma certa distância, entramos no elevador e ele ficou do lado oposto ao meu olhando para os pés.

_ Eu sou tão feio assim - disse sorrindo e levantando a sobrancelha.

_ Hum?

_ Você está evitando me olhar, deve ser porque estou feio - cruzei os braços.

_ Você sabe que é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi na vida - ele fungou e suspirou.

_ Então por que está assim?

_ Só estou incomodando.

_ Com a minha presença?

_ Não - ele levantou a mão e finalmente me olhou - pare de fazer esses comentários passivo-agressivos.

_ Eu não estou fazendo nada - ri um pouco.

_ Eu conheço você, sempre está comendo pelas beiradas até chegar no centro da situação - ele estava vindo em minha direção, eu engoli seco e Yixing pôs uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente contra minha bochecha, o calor de seu corpo me esquentando.

_ E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

_ Vou calar você.

Ele juntou nossos lábios e eu não exitei em passar meus braços pelo seu pescoço e trazê-lo para mais perto de mim, eu temia nunca mais poder tocá-lo, não demorou muito para que Lay descesse as mãos para a minha cintura e aprofundasse o beijo, tinha um gosto amargo e ao mesmo tempo era um pouco desesperado, estávamos sentindo saudades um do outro, ferimos um ao outro sem querer e de certa forma estávamos esperando que aquele beijo curasse todas as feridas.

O elevador apitou avisando que chegamos no meu andar, Yixing finalizou o beijo com três selinhos, suspirou pesado de novo, pôs a mão na cintura e se afastou de mim.

_ Você vem comigo? - questionei

_ Não estou bem para voltar dirigindo - eu balancei a cabeça concordando - se importa se eu ficar?

_ Não - disse saindo do elevador - mi casa, su casa.

Andamos em silêncio até a porta, eu a abri e assim que eu fechei ela com a bunda lá estava ele novamente me atacando, eu retribui o beijo mesmo que tivesse sido pego de surpresa e perdido o fôlego.

_ Calma - eu ri nervoso segurando seu rosto - está tudo bem?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas pude ver seus olhos marejados.

_ Está mesmo?

_ Por que não me atendeu? Eu estive tentando te ligar a manhã toda.

_ Meu celular estava sem carga pela manhã, você o põe para carregar a noite sempre, mas… só você sabe, só consegue o carregar quando cheguei no trabalho, sinto muito.

_ Poderia me ligar do celular de alguém, eu estava preocupado.

_ Achei que estivesse irritado comigo.

_ Eu estava, mas isso tudo é uma besteira, brigamos por algo tão insignificante - ele passou a mão no cabelo.

_ Estive achando a manhã inteira que terminamos.

Ele gargalhou alto e eu o acompanhei.

_ Quer se livrar de mim, Kim Junmyeon?

_ De forma alguma.

_ Fiquei enfurecido porque nunca achei que você apontaria o dedo na minha cara e me acusaria de ter um amante - sua mão estava na cintura novamente.

_ Não vou fazer de novo - ele acenou - eu não acho que você seja um safado ou traidor, apenas disse da boca para fora.

_ Estamos bem?

_ Me diga você - ele estava voltando a sorrir.

_ Por mim está tudo bem sim, senhor Zhang.

_ Você joga tão baixo - eu estreitei os olhos.

_ Mal posso esperar para você usar uma aliança de ouro e assinar Zhang Junmyeon - ele me abraçou pela cintura e dando leves beijos pelo meu pescoço - eu amo você.

_ Eu também amo você, Zhang Yixing.

Lay dormiu comigo aquela noite, só dormiu, passamos a noite abraçados lembrando de quando nos conhecemos, como éramos tão jovens, eu fui o primeiro namorado dele, nós terminamos porque eu achava que éramos jovens demais, tentamos novos amores, mas no final das contas eu voltei a beijá-lo detrás das prateleiras da biblioteca, Yixing costumava dizer que nos casaríamos porque nosso amor era até a morte, eu costumava achar que nós éramos apenas uma paixão de verão e que eventualmente ele se cansaria de mim, mas aqui estamos, quase casados…

Yixing me levou na delegacia na manhã seguinte para resolver o caso da diva Byun e seu agora peguete Sehun, ambos tiveram que assinar uns papéis, mas foram liberados sem serem fichados, Baekhyun disse que estava feliz que eu estava bem com o Yixing e Sehun tentava me convencer a quebrar o acordo que fizemos para ele pagar minha comida, mas eu recusei, Lay riu e disse que ajudaria Sehun.

Deixamos os dois baderneiros no apartamento de Baekhyun e seguimos de volta para casa onde passamos o resto do dia vendo filmes e apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.


End file.
